1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to support structures and especially to a workspace that is convertible to a carry-case suitable for transporting and storing of fishing equipment and supplies.
In particular, the combined workbench of this invention concerns a self-contained fisherman's fly-tying work station.
2. Background Information
The sport of fly-fishing involves the fabrication of replica aquatic insects, such as flies, that are applied to fish hooks as lures. The crafting of artificial flies is referred to as "fly-tying" for the reason that fishermen "tie" their own flies duplicating species which are attractive to various types of fish. The fly-tying process requires an available supply of materials such as feathers, fur, yarn, thread, liquid cement or adhesive, solvent, etc. Additionally, appropriate tools such as scissors, tweezers and pliers are required. Desirable working conditions include an elevated work surface, a magnifying system and a worklight. Another essential implement for fly-tying is a vise for holding the fish hook during the process of tying or designing the "fly".
Several devices have been developed for the fly-fisherman including cabinets, benches, storage pouches and equipment containers. These devices however, do not encompass the benefits and advantages of containing within a unitary apparatus, all of the necessary supplies and equipment for fly-tying and further having the capability to unfold and function as a take-along workspace. For example, a typical table and cabinet for fly-tying is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,581. A shortcoming of that device is that it is not collapsible and therefore is not readily portable for transport to site locations by the fly-fisherman.
A portable soft-pack tote bag for carrying fly-tying materials is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,555. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that it does not provide the combined convenience of a workbench, as in the present invention nor does it provide for self-containment of all the essential supplies, tools and other equipment.
A combined workbench and tool carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,828 however, that device is not designed for the fly-fisherman and is deficient in that it does not provide compartmented storage and cannot be transformed into a compact carry-case.